What I Want
by illutia mist
Summary: Mikan was alone on her birthday. What will Natsume give her?


**Hello again!! This is my second fanfic!! It's still oneshot though. This one is to welcome New Year, mainly Mikan's birthday. This is a sequel of A Miracle Night. I'm continuing that story because the Christmas day just a few days from New Year. Hope you read A Miracle Night too if you want to know how I made them confessed to each other. **

**Sorry, too much babbling here. Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters!!**

Tik tok tik tok

Mikan was in her room. She hadn't slept. From time to time, she peeked at the clock. A few minutes again, it would be January 1st. It meant that in a few minutes again, New Year would come. And not only that, our dear brunette would turn 17 year old as well.

She peeked at the clock again.

Tik tok tik tok

A minute again.

It's too bad for her that after she and Natsume had confessed to each other last Christmas Eve, which was just a few days ago, she couldn't welcome her first new year and birthday with him as her boyfriend. He went to do a mission.

'That Persona sure knows how to ruin people's happiness, huh,' she thought.

She peeked at the clock for the last time.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Happy new year, wherever you are…Natsume…" she said quietly, "…and happy birthday for me…"

She shifted her gaze to the desk. A little box that was wrapped in an orange ribbon stood there. There was a note beside it. She approached her desk and read the note.

_This midnight you will turn to 17 year old, Polka dots._

_Sorry, I can't celebrate it with you._

_I have something to do, as usual._

_Open this box after the day turn to 1st January._

_Don't ever open it before that or it won't be a birthday gift._

Mikan smiled after she read it. Even though without the sender's name, she knew who sent it. From the nickname that was written on it, it must be Natsume.

'Maybe he has put in on my desk before he went to do mission. Typical of him,' she thought.

She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box, it was a crystal which had red and orange colors. The red color on one side slowly shaded into the orange color on the other side. It would reflect the color of sunset if there's any light shining on it.

But still, she felt emptiness in her heart. Something was missing.

Mikan lay on her bed. She held the crystal in her hands tightly. Slowly, she fell asleep.

'Please come back safely, Natsume,' was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

-x-

"Happy birthday, Sakura," Ruka greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled back at him.

"Here is a present for you," he said while giving her his present.

"Thanks again, Ruka-pyon," the brunette said and took the present.

It was 9 pm on January 1st. Mikan and her friends, such as Koko, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and some of her classmates, made a little birthday party in her room.

Why the party was held at night? It was because they still had class until afternoon on that day. It wasn't Saturday or Sunday, for your information. It was Thursday.

Now, back to the story.

Her friends had greeted her and given her their presents. It had neared the end of the party. They all were already tired and tomorrow they had class again. After they bid her goodnight, they went back to their own rooms.

Mikan cleaned her room and put her birthday presents at the corner. She hadn't opened it and didn't feel like to open it. All day, the only present she had opened was from Natsume.

Yes, the crystal.

After she took a bath and changed into her nightgown, she lay on her bed. She peeked at the clock. It was 10 pm. She held the crystal while thinking about the fire caster.

That day, Natsume didn't attend class. Before going to the class, Mikan had checked his room. There's no sign of him. It looked like this mission was a tough one and very dangerous.

'Natsume, please come back safely…for me…" Mikan prayed hard. A few minutes later, she went to the Dreamland.

-x-

After an hour, Mikan woke up. She looked at the clock. It was 11 pm. Suddenly, she heard a sound from her balcony. Completing her fear, she forgot to lock the door that led to her balcony. 'Great…' she thought.

She braved herself to check what 'that sound' was.

"Wh-who…who is it?" she asked.

No reply.

'Is it just my imagination?' she thought.

She was about going to sleep again when she suddenly heard the sound of door opened. She didn't dare to look at the direction, but she could feel it.

Something came in from her balcony.

She lifted her blanket over her head. She was frightened. She held the crystal closely to her chest and shut her eyes close.

'This is nightmare. This is just a nightmare,' she thought hardly.

Then she felt her blanket was lifted from her head. She still had her eyes closed. She felt more frightened.

'Wake up, Mikan! Wake up from this nightmare!' she thought hardly.

Then she felt something caress her cheek gently. It felt so warm. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find that 'something' was someone's hand.

It was Natsume's.

"Natsume!" she sat up on her bed.

"Happy birthday, little girl." He smirked.

She was so happy then she remembered, "Ah, yes, maybe this is a dream…"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"So, this is not a nightmare. It is a good one," she mumbled to herself.

"What are you saying, Polka dots?" he asked again.

"Why did he still call me Polka dots even in the dream?" she whined to herself.

Natsume, feeling that he had been ignored, pinched her left cheek to check if she was conscious.

"Ouch! What are you doing? It's hurt!" Mikan protested. She caressed her left cheek that was pinched by Natsume. She then realized, "Wait! It's hurt?"

"Are you conscious now?" Natsume asked, one of his eyebrows rose.

Mikan stayed still. Her eyes were locked at the figure that stood beside her. She was surprised and happy. She then formed a small smile on her face.

"Natsume…" she called quietly.

Natsume sat on the side of her bed. He looked at her intently.

"Natsume…you're…back…" she said. At last, she was conscious.

"Hn. Of course. What? You didn't expect me to come back?" he teased the brunette.

Mikan shook her head. "No, I'm happy that you came back safely," she said and showed her warm smile. "What took you so long? Was that so hard?"

"Hn. Something was out of my prediction. Fortunately, I could handle it," he explained to her while running his fingers through his raven-colored hair.

"…Are you okay, Natsume?" Mikan asked. She was concerned about him.

"I'm fine, little girl. Now, go to sleep or you will be late for class tomorrow," Natsume said. When he wanted to stand up, he felt someone tug his shirt. It was no other than Mikan.

"Please stay with me for a while. Today is my birthday and it's almost over. At least, I want to spend the rest of this night with you. Please?" she pleaded.

Natsume looked at her. Without saying anything, he sat back on the side of her bed. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to rest for a while. Mikan just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. You must be very tired…" Mikan said quietly. She felt guilty for keeping him there.

"Hn," was all his reply. His eyes were still closed.

There was silence for a moment. Natsume opened his eyes slowly. He gazed around her room. His eyes stopped at the corner where Mikan put her birthday presents.

"You didn't open the presents?" he asked her. His eyes were still locked at the mountain of presents at the corner.

"Not yet. I just don't feel like to open it," she replied with a small smile.

Natsume shifted his eyes back to her. "It's strange. Are you a genuine one?" he teased her.

"What does that mean?" Mikan pouted.

"Nothing…Polka dots." He smirked.

"Natsume, quit calling me Polka dots!" she protested.

"Won't," he replied, still with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, just suit yourself. I don't want to waste the rest night of my birthday to argue with you," she said; her eyebrows twitched.

"Sure, Polka dots," he said with his emotionless face. Hearing this, a vein popped on Mikan's head. But it disappeared quickly after a few seconds.

Silence engulfed them once again.

"Natsume, thank you…for the present…" Mikan broke the silence. She looked at the crystal in her hands.

"Hn," he replied nonchalantly.

"I like it very much." Mikan smiled. Natsume looked at her. "But, there's the best one on top of all presents I've gotten, even though I don't know what the other presents are. But I'm very sure this one is still the number one present!" she added. Her smile widened.

"…What is it?" Natsume asked. Curiosity engulfed him. Mikan just smiled. She glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. She lay back on her bed, comforting herself. She looked at her boyfriend, who was still sitting on the side of her bed. Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"It's strange, Natsume. But this year, I just want a present for my birthday…" she said.

"…" Natsume didn't reply.

"…And I hope I can have it forever," she continued. Natsume still looked at her intently with his crimson eyes.

Mikan then smiled sweetly and asked, "Natsume, would you spend tonight here with me?"

Natsume didn't reply. He then lay beside her. He adjusted the blanket for both of them. He looked at her and she looked back at him. Mikan then leaned her head toward him and whispered something in his ear. She then slept after she had whispered those words.

Natsume smiled and kissed her forehead gently. He put his arms around her, embracing her. Those last words she whispered before she went to sleep made him feel relieved and happy at the same time.

That night, he craved those words in his heart before he fell asleep beside his dearly brunette.

_What I want…is you…_

**Yay!! How is it? Is it good? I hope I do well in this story. Thank you for reading and I hope all of you don't mind to send me a review. See you on the next story. Happy New Year everyone!!XD**


End file.
